Knights of Radiant Garden
by Nilmiel
Summary: [By Kenya] It's tough being an apprentice to a prominant knight, and even tougher when your best friend became one before you. Tough though it may be, life isn't ever dull. [AU] [Eventual SoraxKairi]
1. Training

_Chapter 1_

_Training_

"Just a little break?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on! I've been training for a long time now! Just an itsy-bitsy teeny-tiny little break?"

"…"

"…"

"Break's over. Get back to training."

"WHAT? That's not fair, sensei!"

"I'm not sure I care."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sensei, nothing."The spikey haired teen muttered clutching his uniquely shaped sword tightly. He slammed the giant key into the nearest heartless's side with much vigor and sent it hurdling into a wall. He sighed and stood up straight. "Come on, sensei! I've been training since dawn!"

"Its only noon."

"Ok. How about I keep training for another half an hour and then you let me have a break?"

"How about you keep training until I say so, then you get a break."

"So I can have a break?"

"No."

The boy's face fell. He turned to scan the area for the next enemy. _Sensei's idea of training is slaying heartless until your body could no longer function_, he thought bitterly. To his surprise, there were no new heartless to face. He looked around, picking up his feet to make sure there was no Shadow, and turned back to his teacher. "Umm…" He said with a fair amount of 'I'm not sure what to do' in his voice. His teacher stood up. "Well then. I guess we're done." The teacher said, noting the lack of enemies. The boy shot a victory fist in the air. "YES!"

"With this area." His teacher continued.

He boy fell to the ground with a groan. He should've known better. Whenever the heartless stopped coming in one area, they simply went to another.

"Hey! Are you guys still training?" A girl with short black hair and grey clothing stood in front of them. The boy nodded with his face buried in the dirt. "Aw, Leon… You've worked this kid into the ground." The woman said sympathically while glancing at his teacher. The boy lifted his head and scrambled over and latched onto the girl's legs. "Please… save me…." He moaned. The girl giggled. "Oh, come on, Sora! Take it like a man!" She got a very thoughtful look on her face as Sora slid off her legs onto the ground. "Speaking of men…" She began and Sora groaned. He knew what was coming. "Sir Riku asked when you were coming! He's been waiting!"

"Good for Riku." Sora said.

"_Sir_ Riku, Sora! Show a little respect, would ya?" The girl scolded. Sora looked up at her a look of annoyance written on his face.

"Well then, you can tell _Sir_ Riku, that I can't come. Unlike him, I have to work my butt off! Because unlike him, _I _am not a full-fledged Knight!" Sora pouted, sitting cross-legged.

"Yuffie! If you will, stop distracting my apprentice. Sora, lets go." Leon said without even sparing a second glance. Sora stood up. "Yes, Sensei." He said, running after him. Yuffie put a finger on her chin, "Oh yeah… King Ansem wants to see you." She said, pointing at Leon who stopped in his tracks. Sora's eyes lit up and he turned around with two fists balled up underneath his chin. "Really? He wants to see Sensei? Does that mean I get a break? Huh? Huh? Huuuhhhhh?" He asked edging close to Yuffie with every 'Huh?' Yuffie smiled. "Yup!"

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked… I was in charge." Leon said putting a hand on Sora's shoulder and jerking him backwards. Sora looked up at Leon with his best puppy eyes, let a tiny moan escape his throat, put his hands together and let a few tears well up in eyes to get the maximum amount of pathetic-ness possible. Leon groaned. "Fine."

"YAHOO!" Sora said leaping up into the air. He bowed respectfully to both his superiors. "Thank-you-very-much-sensei! Thank-you-Yuffie! I'll-be-back-later-I-promise-BYE!!!!!" Sora said a little too quickly, running off towards the edge of town. "Hey wait!" Leon yelled after the overexited boy. Yuffie giggled. "Aw, let him go have fun!" She said elbowing him in the ribs. Leon looked at her scornfully. "The King… doesn't really need to see me… does he?" he asked. Yuffie shook her head. "Nope!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora, there you are! Where were you?" Asked the silver haired boy perched on top of the tower roof. Sora stood beside the window they had used to climb out onto the roof, panting with his hands on his knees. He made his way over to his friend and collapsed beside him. "Shut up, 'mister I'm-much-better-than-you-because-I'm-a-knight-and-you're-not!'" He said with large wheezes in between every other word in his insult. Riku sniggered. "You look pathetic." He mocked, laying down beside his panting friend. Sora, with great difficulty, lifted his leg and nearly kicked Riku off the roof. "Heh. And you look any better?" Sora asked putting his hands behind his head as Riku climbed back up to sit beside him.

"Never said that." He said. Sora closed his eyes, he smiled as the warm sun's rays went deep into his skin, warming him all the way down to his bones. He felt his tired muscles relax as he took in the sun on his face. He didn't notice how long he sat there, days maybe, or maybe only seconds.

"Are you thinking about _her_ again?" Riku's crude voice shattered the silence. Sora cracked an eye at him. "What are you talking about?"

"_Her_! You know… The girl who lives in the castle!" Riku said. Sora blushed.

"_Who are you?"_

"_Huh? Me? I'm Sora! Who are you?"_

"_I'm "_

"_. That's a nice name!"_

"_Thanks… yours is too."_

"Of course I'm not thinking about her!" Sora exclaimed nearly falling off the roof in doing so. Riku sniggered. "You were blushing."

"I WAS NOT!"

"You _like_ her."

"What?" Sora said, caught off guard. Riku laughed and poked his finger into his friend's ribs. "I bet you don't even know her name."

"I do so! Its… Its…"

"You _don't_ know! Oh, this is rich! He's in love with a girl and he doesn't even know her name!"

Sora threw a punch at his best friend. "I'm not in love!" He said to his Riku who was rolling on the roof clutching his ribs in hysterical laughter.

"Well, out sympathy for your sheer pathetic-ness, her name is Kairi." Riku said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Kairi… oh yeah!"

"_Who are you?"_

"_Huh? Me? I'm Sora? Who are you?"_

"_I'm Kairi."_

"_Kairi. That's a nice name."_

"_Thanks yours is too."_

"_Thanks! So… What are you doing here?_"

"_I live here. And you?"_

"_I'm here with my Sensei! I'm training to be a Knight!"_

"_Well do your best!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_It was nice to meet you Sora."_

"_Huh? Oh! You too!"_

"HA! Kairi and Sora, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage…" Riku sang. Sora tackled him strangling him. Riku only kept laughing. "You know? This wouldn't be bothering you so much if it weren't true!" Sora stopped and turned away to pout. "I am NOT in love." He snarled. Riku laughed more. "Yeah yeah whatever." Sora stood up and walked over to the window and began to climb through. "Hey, where you going?" Riku stopped laughing.

"Home."

"Home? Your not mad are you?"

"Not really." Sora said starring out to the sunset. He hadn't realized how late it was. "Leon-sensei will get mad if I'm not back. I hadn't realized an hour passed by."

"Well it took you long enough to find your way up here." Riku scoffed. Sora sighed and waved to his friend.

------------------------------------

"I'm home." Sora called,­ pushing the old wizards door open. Merlin turned around. "Oh, there you are my boy!" The old eccentric wizard said waving his wand around carelessly.

"Leon's pretty steamed." Cid said from his computer. "Huh? Sensei's back?"

"Back? Where'd he go?" Cid asked turning around in his chair. He was immediatly hit in the face by Yuffie's elbow. "To a very important meeting with the King!" She said hurriedly. "Oh? That's funny. I was in a meeting with the King all day and I didn't see him once." Aerith said walking into the room with a tray of tea. She set it down and handed a cup to Sora who thanked her. Yuffie's eyes darted around the room. "Really? Well that _is_ funny, cause he was definitely there! Most definatly!" She then proceeded to laugh very loudly. Aerith narrowed her eyes and Sora waved his hands. "Well, where is he now?"

"In the back room." Cid answered pointing to the door in the back of the house. "But I wouldn't go in there if I were you. He's with a 'client'"

"Client_s_." Aerith corrected picking up some of the scattered books and arranging them neatly on a shelf.

"Yeah, yeah, strange looking people if you ask me." Cid replied.

"No one did ask you." Said a new arrival. A man with spikey blond hair walked in the door. Aerith smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Cloud!" She exclaimed, she strode over to the man with her tea tray. "Tea?" He shook his head and walked past with the same emotionless face he always had. Sora had grown used to it by now, but it was still unnerving. Sora sat down on the bed as Cloud crossed the room and assumed his regular position, leaning against the book shelf with his arms crossed. Otherwise known as the 'I'm way cooler than all of you, but I showed up any way' look.

"So, why is Leon-sensei with the 'clients'?" Sora asked. Yuffie shrugged. "Wouldn't know. He didn't tell us."

Sora frowned and looked down at his tea cup. "Are knights allowed in the castle?" He asked. Everyone looked at him. "I think so… Yes. Why do you ask?" Yuffie answered.

"I wanted to see someone."

Yuffie and Aerith exchanged glances. Yuffie strode up to the boy and leaned down so she was eye level with him. He looked up at her with innocent eyes. "Is it a girl?" She asked him skeptically. Innocence gone. "W-what? No! ITS NOT!"

"Then who?" Yuffie asked leaning forward causing the boy to lean back.

"N-no one in particular." He said glancing away. Yuffie narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

"I'm not!" Sora exclaimed.

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Never!"

Yuffie growled and pinned Sora to the bed in frustration. "Tell me!"

"NO!" Sora said struggling to remove the ninja from his arms.

"Ahem." A rough voice came from the door way and Sora and Yuffie turned to look at the back door. Leon stood there with a look on his face, that clearly read, 'Not amused.'

"Oh… Leon-sensei." Sora said blankly.

"Is something going on that I should know about?" Leon asked noting that Sora was pinned under Yuffie's arms. Sora's face went blank, realizing the position he was in. He gimaced and pushed Yuffie off of him, who scrambled to stand up. "Well, Leon," Yuffie explained. "Sora likes a girl and he wont tell who!"

"I don't like her!"

"So it is a girl!" Yuffie deducted loudly.

"I didn't say that!"

"SHUT UP!" Leon snapped. Sora and Yuffie ran to hide behind Aerith. "He's scary." Yuffie said to Sora.

"I know…"

Leon cleared his throat. "Sora." It wasn't a request. Sora scurried to stand in front of Leon. "Its not what you think! She… we… were just fooling around! No wait… we were joking! I mean… its not like that!" Sora said depreatly grasping at straws. Leon shook his head. " I don't care about that."

"We're friends! I mean… We weren't… wait what?" Sora asked.

"I don't care."

"Oh."

"Any way, Sora meet Donald and Goofy, they're going to help with your training." Leon said stepping aside. Sora leaned over to see… the weirdest people he had ever seen. A large duck in blue clothing stood there, with no pants one might add. Beside him was dog wearing normal clothing and a knight's helmet. "Hiya! I'm Goofy!" The dog said extending his hand to Sora's. Sora stood in shock and didn't lift a finger. "And I'm Donald." The duck said raising his own hand. Again, not a finger on Sora's part. Both Donald and Goofy looked at each other and lowered their hands. Leon slapped his forehead. "Do you always have to be this rude?" He asked under his breath. Sora raised a finger slowly with the same look of shock on his face. "Th-th-th…"

Cid leaned over to Yuffie. "Told you they were weird."

"Th-they're… ANIMALS!" Sora exclaimed extending his finger as far as it would go. Leon groaned he seized Sora's ear and yanked. "No, they're our guests, _("Ow, ow, ow)_ And they are to be treated with respect. _("Ow, ow, ow, ow,) _ Is that understood?" Big yank. "AHHH! Yes sir!" Leon released the boy's ear.

Aerith walked over and extended her hand to the two newcomers. "Donald? Goofy? I'm so sorry about Sora! I'm Aerith." She said. They took her hand and shook it politely. Yuffie came up next to Sora and slapped a hand down on his head. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout our boy. I'm Yuffie."

"Its not a problem." Donald said. "Its really no big deal. We get that all the time."

"Cause its true." Sora mumbled under his breath holding his throbbing ear. "So why are they here?"

"They're here because their king sent them to slay heartless." Leon explained.

"King Ansem?"

"No, King Mickey."

"King who?" Sora asked blankly. Yuffie's hand tightened around his head and he winced. "Show some respect." She scolded.

"So, I arranged for them to be a part of your training."

"YOU WHAT?"

Sora was silenced under Leons gaze. "Its nothing different than what you've been doing. Just go around killing heartless."

"Is that it?" Sora asked. But Leon didn't answer, and simply turned and walked away. Sora watched him go sadly. He looked down at his feet. "So… goodnight, I guess." He said walking past Donald and Goofy and slamming the door behind him. Donald and Goofy winced. "Oh… Sorry about him. He just…" Aerith started.

"He's just Sora. There's nothing more to it." Yuffie added picking up a few books and handing them to Cid, to put them away. "If you would, help us clean." Yuffie said afterwards. They both nodded and went to work. Aerith looked at the back door where Sora's room was located. "Some one should go and check on him.

"Like who?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know… Maybe Cloud would…" Aerith trailed off as she noticed Cloud was no longer there. "Or maybe Cid could…"

"Pass!"

"Yuffie, you and him are friends…"

"NAH UH! Have you seen him when he's in this mood? Scarier than Leon."

"Well then Merlin?"

"Oh, please like that would help." Yuffie scoffed. "Why don't you go?" Aerith sighed and walked over to the back room door. "Sora?" She said cautiously.

"Go away." Only it didn't come out that way. It sounded more like…. "Moe agay." Aerith slowly cracked open the door. "Sora? Are you alright?" She asked, edging the door open farther. Sora was lying face down on his bed in a dark corner of the room. "What's wrong?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"He thinks I need chaperones." Came the muffled reply.

"Who? Leon?" She asked in that sweet motherly voice.

"Yes."

"Oh, he does not."

"Then why are they here?" He asked his voice at a breaking point. Aerith smiled. "Maybe he's scared you'll get hurt."

"So, he doesn't think I can handle my self." Aerith's smile faded.

"That's not what I said." She said, frowning. "He does too! He thinks I'm just a kid." Aerith sighed and stood up. "I'll be back with some tea." She said.

--------------------------------

"How is he?"

Aerith closed the door softly behind her. Yuffie came stood beside her. "He's upset. He thinks Leon doesn't trust him." Aerith replied.

Yuffie nodded. "I can see why. I mean, I don't think Leon trusts him either."

"YUFFIE!" Aerith snapped. Yuffie put her hands up defensivly and ran out of the room.

-----------------------------------------

**First chapter of a story I've been writing, I wasn't sure if I should post it or not since most people don't really like AU's, so if people like it I will post the next chapter and so on and so forth. **


	2. Kairi

_Chapter 2_

_Kairi_

"Mornin'" Sora said groggily walking out of the back room.

"Morning, Sora."

"Good morning, Sora."

"Good morning, Sora!"

"Morning!"

"Good morning, my boy!"

"Mornin', kid."

"Morning."

"Hey, look, the idiot's finally out of bed." Sora's eyes snapped open he looked at the people present at the table. Yuffie, Aerith, Goofy, Donald, Merlin, Cid, Leon, and…

"RIKU! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE??" Sora shouted, brutally murdering the english language.

Riku sniggered. "'Why the heck are you doing here?' You're such an idiot." He said, sipping the tea laid out in front of him. Sora fumed at him. "Anyway," Riku continued. "I stopped by to tease you a little while." Sora stormed over to the table and sat down with much violence towards the inatimate objects. Aerith put tea down in front of him and he seized it angrily. "Arent you supposed to be at the Castle Postern?" He asked nastily.

"Aw, don't be mad Sora! I came by to see you, didn't I? You should be happy!"

"I would be if it were anyone but you. " Sora snapped back at him. Riku sniggered and stood up. "Leon? Could Sora have the day off today?" He asked leaning over the table.

"No."

"How come?"

"Because he has training to catch up on." Leon replied coolly.

"He'll do it tomorrow." Riku said with a shrug. "Right now he needs to come with me."

Leon looked up at Riku who was, apparently, trying to look intimidating. "The answer is still no." He said, Riku frowned. "Please?"

"No."

"Come on, I said please."

"And I said no. I don't see what's so hard about that."

Riku thought a moment. "Can Sora not have not this day off?" He said quickly.

"No."

"Thank you!" Riku said, grabbing Sora's arm and dragging him out the door. Leon stood there in shock. "Double negative." Aerith said sweetly. "You did agree." Leon glared at her and stood up. "You two will have to wait to start tomorrow then." He told Donald and Goofy.

-----------------

"Riku? Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I don't want to see! I want to know!" Sora exclaimed as Riku drug him hrough the baily and down the steps. "Just come on." Riku said, pulling him on. They reached the bottom and Riku threw Sora three feet from the wall. "OW! What the heck-"

"Look, you moron." Riku said pointing behind Sora. Sora turned around. "Whoa…"

"Yeah. Whoa." Riku said walking up to stand next to him. "Found it this morning and I knew you had to see."

"Thanks, I guess."

At the bottom of the baily steps, about three-fourths of the ususal machinery was moved to the side revealing a small opening to a large stone valley. "Amazing, isn't it?" Riku said leaning down to look through.

"Lets go through." Sora said climbing in. Riku shrugged and followed.

---

A girl with long red hair cautiously stepped out of the door way. She was soaking from head to toe and had a guilty look on her face. She glanced from side to side and darted down the hallway, although it was not long before she heard some one call, "Princess?" She turned her head slowly, "Yes?"

"May I ask why you are soaking wet?"

"Uhhh, no?"

"Princess…."

"I fell in the pond."

"THE POND! Princess!" Kairi winced as the maid ranted on about how princesses should not be swimming in murky pond water. "Listen… if we could just… you know… not tell my dad? Then I'm sure I could work in a raise for you."

"Young lady, are you bribing me?"

"That depends. Is it working?" Kairi's answer was her being seized by the ear and dragged through the hallways to her father's office.

---

"Its nice here." Sora said putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, not a heartless in sight." Riku added, doing the same and looking up at the sky in awe. He nudged Sora in the ribs after a moment.

"Hey check it out, you can see your girlfriend's room from here." He said, pointing upwards. Sora punched him and looked up. Kairi was indeed sitting by her window with a towel over her head staring out into space. Sora lifted up his hand to wave and opened his mouth to shout "HIYA!" but all he got out was "HI-" before Riku slapped a hand over his mouth and yanked him to the side where Kairi couldn't see them. She looked down at the large path and shrugged and went back inside. Sora pulled Riku's hand off his mouth. "WHAT THE HECK?"

"You wanna get caught? I could have my position striped and you would never become a knight! What kind of idiot do you have to be?" Riku yelled at the top of his lungs. Sora winced, "Uh, one like you."

"AH HA! So there were people down there! I knew it." Sora shot a look at Riku and then looked upward towards Kairi, who had come rushing back to her window and was now pointing an accusing finger. "Wait, Kairi!" Sora tried to yell before Riku grabbed the hood of his sweater and dragged him along past the window.

"Hey wait!" Kairi yelled after them.

"Yeah right." Riku muttered under his breath.

"HEY! Wait! Please! I want to come!" Kairi yelled leaning very far out of her window. Riku stopped running and turned to look at her. Sora released himself from Riku's grip.

"She wants to… come?" He asked Riku who nodded in reply. "Should we let her?" Sora asked.

Riku gave him the 'Did the zombie's eat your brain or what?' look. "NO! We'd be in so much trouble we'd be banished! Banished! And I don't know about you but I LIKE it here in Radiant Garden." Riku scolded.

"Come on! Please?" Kairi yelled. She leaned out further, Sora turned to look at her and gaped at her position. "HEY! Don't do that! You might-"

"AHHH!"

"Fall." Riku said sadly as he dove after the falling girl, but Sora caught her before he could even get close. Riku whistled once and clapped almost insultingly. Both Sora and Kairi blushed as Sora set her down slowly, and Riku began to sing under his breath, "Sora and Kairi, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Kairi stood up and brushed herself off. "Thanks a ton!" She said with genuine gratitude.

"You're welcome." Riku said with a shrug. "But if we get caught, then we aren't taking the blame." He said turning and walking away. Sora rolled his eyes and turned back to her. "Don't listen to him, he's an idiot. I'm…"

"Sora. I remember you." She said putting her hands behind her back and swinging from side to side. Sora blushed and put one hand behind his head. "Really? I-"

"First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the-"

"SHUT UP RIKU!" Sora exclaimed turning bright red. Insane laughter followed.

"So where are you going?" Kairi asked leaning forward to the red-in-the-face-brunet. He looked back at her. "Oh we're exploring."

"Wow! That sounds- AHHH!" Kairi had only begun speaking when creatures clothed in tight silver fabric jumped on her from out of nowhere and wrapped slick, white, tentacle-like arms around her arms, pinning her down.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, forgetting to brandish his weapon. He dove but before he could reach her, he felt a heavy thud on the back of his head. He felt his legs cripple and his whole body lose contact with his brain. His vision was slowly engulfed in darkness as his body hit the floor with a loud bang.


	3. Within the Pit

_Chapter 3_

_The pit_

Riku was having fun with beating at his friend's esteem. But hey, were they really going to just stand there all day? He was going ahead whether they wanted him too or not. He was just about to enter the crystal cave when he heard Kairi scream. He groaned. She had probably seen a bug or something girly like that. "KAIRI!" Sora's scream echoed from outside the cave, followed by a loud thud. Something was defiantly going on. Even Sora didn't spaz out for no good reason.

He whirled around and came to face one of the strangest sights he had ever encountered. Small sliver clad figures were holding a lifeless Kairi and another huge figure was lifting Sora's limp body off the ground. The smaller ones didn't look so intimidating, but the larger one looked slightly… demented. It carried a large hammer that strangely resembled a hockey stick and its limbs looked like half steamrollers. Its head, if you could call it a head, hung limply as its body wretched with spasms. Riku brandished his weapon and leapt forward, or rather, or at least he was about to, when out of the corner of his eye he saw an identical hammer come swinging at his head. He tried to dodge it but to no avail. He felt the flat side slam into the side of his face and knock him into a wall. He fell limply to the ground and his vision began to blur. He willed his body to get up, but his arms and legs didn't seem to feel like cooperating. He felt the large banana shaped fingers grab a hold of his body as he was hoisted into the air. After that he felt, heard, and remembered no more.

-----------------------

Sora desperately attempted to open his eyes. He heard faint grunts of frustration coming from somewhere nearby, then a sickening sound that sounded like some one was killing something. He finally managed to pry his eyes open only to find that it was pitch black. Sora sat up and rubbed his head. "Are you up? If so, get over here and help me kill these heartless!" Riku's unmistakable voice rang through Sora's head. "Riku? Where are you?" Sora asked blindly stretching his hands out in front of him. "Over here! Now stand up and fight!"

"I can't! I'm blind!"

"You're not blind, give your eyes a minute."

After about 30 seconds of stumbling and arm waving, Sora began to see various blurry shapes. Eventually, he was able to discern what looked to be a grayish figure fending off black shapeless beings. Sora stood up and blindly summoned his blade. "Riku… what's going on?"

"Like I would know! Some freaks knocked us out and I woke up here."

"Here? Oh! Where's Kairi?" He asked widening his eyes.

"She's over there, help me fight already!"

"Fine, fine!" Sora slammed his Keyblade into a heartless and watched its released heart drift away into the heavens. "You know? This had better not be Sensei's demented way of training me." He said thrusting his blade into yet another heartless.

"If it is, I'll kill him. No one knocks me out and lives to brag about it!" Riku said, his energy and anger restored. Sora backed up blocking a heartless's attack. "What are we going to do? We can't keep this up forever. And, I ask again, where's Kairi?"

"I have no clue what we're going to do! Apparently we're in some 50 feet deep pit filled to the top with heartless. And, I answer again, she's over there unconscious." Riku said pointing to another part of the 'pit'. Sora fought his way over to that place and felt around for Kairi's figure. He found her shoulder and managed to hoist her into a sitting position. "What are you doing? Help me!" Riku yelled.

"No! Its your fault for being caught, you fight!"

"My fault? How is it my fault? You were caught first idiot!"

"I thought you were keeping watch!"

"I was!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! So good job getting your self caught like that!"

"Me get caught?" Sora snapped at Riku "They snuck up on me!"

"Oh yeah, and I had totally noticed the one standing behind me and _let _him hit me." Riku said with sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Sora glared, fending off a heartless with one hand and propping Kairi up with another. Riku fought his way over and began to defend the two of them while Sora tried to wake Kairi up. Her eyes fluttered open and Sora breathed a sigh of relief. Riku looked over his shoulder. "At least your heart wasn't eaten." He intoned, fending off yet another shadow. "Can you stand?"

Sora pulled her to her feet and Kairi nodded shakily. "Good!" Riku called. "Now, do you know anything that might help us fight? Like in case of assination attempts and whatnot?" He yelled over the roar of the sounds of battle.

"Um, my personal defense trainer taught me martial arts and stuff…" She said uncertainly. Sora nodded. "Good, use that!" He said, removing the supporting hand and concentrating of fighting heartless. "But I can't see!" Kairi cried out.

"Just use it!" Riku yelled, frustrated.

"Ok…" Kairi said slowly. She crouched on the ground and swung her leg up as hard and high as she could. Riku let out a strangled cry as the blinded Kairi's leg swung up and nailed him. He collapsed in a heap and barely managed to block an offending heartless's attack. Kairi gasped. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" She said anxiously.

Riku swore under his breath. "If I can't have children, I'm suing your royal butt," He managed to cough out. Sora stifled a laugh, but fought his way over to his friend and aided him in attacking the heartless. Kairi continued to apologize profusely.

"Hey! Is someone down there?" A voice from overhead cut through the darkness.

"That depends. Who's asking?" Sora called up. Riku moaned at his friend's incompetence.

"Sora? How'd you manage to get yourself down there?"

"Leon-sensei? Is that you? And to answer your question, I don't really remember!"

"Who's down there with you? Are you alright?"

"Let's just say this: Compared to what we're going through right now, your training is like picking daisies! And Riku's down here, too. He may be unable to reproduce, but other than that, we're fine. Oh, and Ka-" Sora was cut off as Riku elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sora? You ok?"

"Just get down here and help already!" Riku yelled. The older man leapt into the pit, brandishing his gunblade in one swift motion. Immediately, half of the remaining heartless were cleared. "Fine." Sora growled. "Show off, won't you?"

Leon chuckled, and after a few seconds the lasting heartless were cleared away. Leon casually swung his blade behind his shoulder, and glanced over the trio. That's when he realized there _was_ a trio, and who the third member was. He seized Sora's collar and dragged him out from underneath Riku who was currently using him for support, causing Riku to plummet painfully to the ground.

"What the hell is Princess Kairi doing here?" He asked Sora, who laughed nervously. "Hehe… funny story." Sora said putting his hand behind his head. Riku stood up shakily, "And a long one. For now, I vouch we get out of here." He said looking up. "By the way, how do we get out of here?" Riku asked, turning towards Leon who had not yet released Sora's collar. Leon groaned and dropped his apprentice onto the floor. Riku pointed an accusing finger at Leon. "If you don't know how to get out of here, I swear I'll…" Riku trailed off as he noticed Leon had climbed halfway up the pit wall already. Sora prodded Riku in the ribs. "Hey… why didn't _you _think to _climb_ out?" Riku swung around and grabbed Sora's neck and hooked it under his arm. "You think I didn't? T he wall was too damn slippery to climb up!" Riku said shoving the boy to the ground. Sora sighed. Apparently today was national "Lets all hurt Sora." Day. Riku had proceeded to climb up the wall, which was apparently… not as slippery as he had claimed. "He's kind of mean… isn't he?" Kairi said, holding her hand out to Sora. "Who, Riku? Nah, he's not that bad. You should see him when he's angry."

Kairi giggled and looked up to see Leon pulling Riku out of the pit. "Well, there's no avoiding it. Lets go." Sora said taking her hand and pulling himself off the ground. He dropped her hand, turned to the wall, and pushed his fingers into the dirt and began to climb. He looked down at Kairi. "Come on!" He yelled to the girl who was still on the ground. "I can't… I don't know how!" Sora sweatdropped. "How can some one not know how to climb?" He mumbled to himself, sliding back down the wall. He crouched down with his back to Kairi. "Come on." He said softly. "I'll carry you up."

Kairi blushed. "What? No! You don't have to! I mean I'll-"

"Just come on." Sora said turning his head to her. Kairi climbed onto his back and Sora stood up and began to grip at the slippery side of the wall. He struggled to get his feet up but managed to climb. After a while of silence, which was accented by grunts of frustration on Sora's part, Kairi tightened her grip on Sora's shoulders. "You know? Despite the fact that we were knocked unconscious and dragged into a pit and forced to fight for our lives, I'm… actually having fun." She said. Sora couldn't help but smile at her words. "Why's that?"

"Well… It's exiting. I've never had this sort of thrill before." She said looking up at the two boys watching anxiously for them to reach the top. "Yeah, the thrill wears off after the third day of fighting." He moaned as his hand got scraped on a thorn. Kairi giggled and squeezed his shoulders. "Thanks for taking me with you." She whispered. He laughed shortly. "You're welcome." Another moment of silence followed. When he neared the top of the pit, a hand reached out and grabbed his. The hand pulled him up a good few feet and then Kairi was hoisted from his back. Sora looked up to see Riku pulling Kairi out of he pit and Leon's hand firmly grasping his wrist. After Kairi was safely out of the pit Leon hoisted his trainee out. He held the boy by his shoulders and shook him, "What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled. Sora didn't look his teacher in the eye, instead he averted his eyes to the ground. "Answer me!" Leon shouted.

"It was my idea Leon! He had nothing to do with this." Riku yelled in Sora's defense.

"He went along didn't he?" Leon asked, sharply releasing Sora's shoulders.

"Well…" Riku said putting his hand behind his back sheepishly. "And the princess? I suppose she just leapt out of her window?" Leon said skeptically. Riku laughed. "Well not exactly…" He said. Kairi stepped forward. "Leon… sir! Please! You don't understand! Sora and Riku saved me! I was sitting in my room when…"

"Oh boy." Riku said under his breath.

"When these… white… things attacked me! If Sora and Riku hadn't been there to come and try to help then I would've been in that pit all alone! But those things overpowered us and… well I don't remember the rest."

Riku stood there mouth open. Leon sighed turned to walk away. "Lets go, you three. Kairi, your father will want some say in this."

Kairi groaned. "Do we have to bring this up to him? I'm alive aren't I?"

"He needs to know about this."

"Yes, but what he doesn't know wont hurt me!" Kairi exclaimed running after him trying to persuade him that seeing her father was a terrible idea. Riku walked up to Sora and whistled once. "I see why you like her." Sora didn't look up from the ground. "We are sooo dead." He muttered kicking a rock back into the pit.

"Yeah… we are aren't we?" Riku said walking after them. "Well there's no delaying it. Lets go die." Riku said and walked on.


	4. Jail Break

"Irresponsible."

…

"Reckless"

_Ouch._

"Careless."

_Ok, we get it._

"Foolish!"

_Ok you can stop now._

"Rash."

_Now you're starting to get annoying!_

"Thoughtless!"

_Yeah, that's us._

"Uncontro-"

"I think they understand, sir."

"Very well then Leon. But boys, I think I speak for every one when I ask: What were you thinking?" Ansem the Wise said, leaning forward to the two boys and one girl sitting down in the chairs in front of his desk. Yuffie and Aerith stood to one side while Cloud and Leon and Merlin stood on the other. "Yeah you guys! What _were _you thinking?"

"Thank you, Yuffie, but I think its best if-"

"I just listen… yeah I know." Yuffie said sheepishly.

"Well boys?" Ansem said turning his attention to the children.

"We… just wanted to see what was out there." Sora said looking at his friends.

"Yeah, and we've been over the whole 'If they hadn't come sneaking around and happened to save me I wouldn't be here right now.' speech. Right?" Kairi asked with a look of, 'I don't see why were still here', written on her face."

"Yes, daughter, we have." Ansem said. Kairi clapped her hands together and stood up. "So we can leave!" She exclaimed whirling around to walk out the door. "Sit back down." The King said sharply. Kairi sat down with a sigh.

"Leon? This boy here is your apprentice?" Ansem said motioning to Sora who slunk down in his chair.

"Yes sir." Leon said showing no emotion.

"Well then I'll trust you'll administer the proper punishment."

"Hang on!" Riku said standing up. "Refresh my memory… Why exactly are we being punished?"

The King arched an eyebrow and Sora slumped down in his seat further. "Riku, you are a knight are you not?"

"Yeah."

"Then you are fully aware of all the rules."

"Yeah."

"Including the one that says: No one shall leave the city walls, unless given appropriate instructions or permission?"

"Oh."

"And were you given either of those things Riku?"

"No sir."

"Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Riku said glumly slumping back into his seat muttering to him self.

"Riku, who's apprentice were you?" Ansem said sitting back. "Cloud-sensei was my teacher." Riku muttered in reply.

"I see. Cloud, can I trust that _you_ will administer an appropriate punishment?"

"With all the respect possible sir. No."

Ansem arched an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"I've got a lot of problems to deal with and I don't need any more." Cloud said simply leaning back against the wall. "Great. So I'm a problem now." Riku said rolling his eyes. "Well then Leon? Will you deal with both of them?" Ansem asked. Leon nodded.

------------------------------------

"GROUNDED?"

"You can't be serious."

"I can and I am."

"SENSEI! That's the most childish punishment ever! Please! Just make us train for three days with no break!"

"Uh, yeah. I'll take being grounded." Riku said, looking down at Sora who was on his hands and knees. "Please Sensei!" Sora begged.

"Oh, don't think for a second this means you won't be training."

"What?"

"Maybe you forgot that Donald and Goofy were both here?"

"Yes. Yes I did." Sora said blankly.

"Ugh. Donald? Goofy? Would you come here please?" Leon said, looking up from his book momentarily. Both Donald and Goofy came into the room. "Yes?" Goofy asked looking up at him. "I want you both to escort Sora over to the Zero district and pick up these items."

"Escort?" Sora asked horrified. "I don't need an escort."

"Oh really? Your actions today state differently."

"Ooooh."

"Shut it Riku. I'm not going if they come along!" Sora yelled running to his room and slamming to door. "He complains about being treated like a child and then he acts like one." Riku said yawning and laying down on the bed in the living room, which was where Merlin slept.

"Should we get these things anyway?" Donald asked.

"No. He'll go." Leon said turning a page in his book.

"NO I WON'T!" Sora yelled. This was followed by a loud smash. It sounded expensive. Aerith walked into the room with a tea tray. "Was that my vase?" She asked, setting the tray down and handing cups to every one. "Yeah. Sora's throwing a fit because Leon is making him work with them." Riku said, jabbing a finger at Donald and Goofy. Aerith sighed. "And I suppose your going to make me be the mature one and go talk to him?"

"Yup." Riku said closing his eyes and humming.

"Fine." Aerith said striding over to the back door and opening it. "Sora?" And so the calm patient discussion of morals and virtue began.

---------------------

"Do you understand?" Aerith asked a confused Sora.

"Uh not really… I don't understand how we started this conversation on my manners and it ended up with you telling me about animal rights…" Sora said. Aerith sighed. "What I'm trying to say…"

"Emphasis on 'trying'," Sora mumbled. Aerith narrowed her eyes and continued. "What I'm trying to say is that you need to work on your behavior. And these people don't need to be escorts. They can be friends."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then go on." Aerith said pushing Sora off the bed slowly. Sora walked out the front door rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "Um, Sensei?" He asked. Leon looked up at him. "I'm…sorry." He said bowing his head. Leon smirked and looked back down at his book. "You wanna leave?" Goofy asked Sora halfway out the door. "Yeah… sure." Sora said smiling a little. They left and Aerith walked out the room with the remnants of her vase. "You work miracles Aerith." Leon said turning the page.

"Yes well I try." She said exiting the room.

--------------------

"So… Where are you guys from?" Sora asked taking the thirty potions from the items salesmen and setting them individually in the bag.

The two didn't respond at first they looked at each other for a while obviously trying to communicate telepathically. Donald had an urgent look in his eyes and Goofy remained blank. The Goofy turned to him with a big smile and said:

"We live in Disney Castle!" He exclaimed proudly. Donald was shaking his hands back and forth wildly. Sora produced a pouch of munny from his pocket and handed it to the shop owner. "Disney what now?" He asked, turning to them. "Where's that?"

"Far away! Very, very, very, far away!" Donald said hurriedly. Sora yawned and rubbed the back of his head with his hands. "Its late…" He said, changing the subject. "Lets get back."

The two newcomers both nodded and headed towards the borough steps. "So, did you always live with Leon and the others?" Goofy asked. Sora smiled softly and looked down at the stone steps. "No. Riku and I used to live in a small village just west of here. Then Riku left to become a knight and I followed once I completed school." Both Donald and Goofy looked at each other simultaneously. "Why'd you guys want to be knights anyway?" Goofy asked nearly tripping from missing a step. Sora looked over at him. "What do you mean? Being a knight is a huge honor for your family! Not everyone can be knights you know. Even if you do live far away you should at least know that." Sora said laughing. They both looked at each other and chuckled nervously. Sora's laughter bled into the sunset and far beyond.

------------------------------

_Bam._

"Riku…"

_Bam._

"Riku?"

_Bam._

"Riku!"

_Smashcrackdie_.

"STOP IT ALREADY!"

Riku was persistently banging his head against the wall in Sora's room at Leon's place. He'd been forced to share the house so Leon could keep an eye on him and force him to be trained as well. Sora was lying on his bed.

"Its…." BAM. "So…" BAM. "BORING!"

"Duh, it's boring! We're grounded!" Sora said turning his head to face his best friend.

BAM!

"Ok, if you don't stop it in five seconds I swear I'll-" Sora was cut off by a maniacal glare from Riku. "I am bored out of my mind, I am going stir crazy, I have not seen daylight in three days, for Light's sake… LET ME KILL MY BRAIN CELLS!" Riku snarled. Sora put up his hands defensively. "Whatever."

It was quiet for a while, well, as quiet as it can get with Riku killing his brain cells. But the serenity was shattered by a loud THUMP outside the window. Riku looked up from his brain cell homicide in confusion. "What the…?"

Riku went over to the window, if you could call it a window. It was more like a square hole with boards covering it. There was a fairly annoying knocking sound at the window when Riku pried one of the boards off.

"What the…?" He repeated looking outside to the pouring rain. He let a chuckle escape his throat. "Oh, this is interesting. Sora? Your girlfriend's here." Riku got a pillow thrown at his head and Sora ran over to the window. "Kairi? What the heck are you doing here?" Indeed the redhead stood positioned outside the boys' window wearing a brown sheet over her head. "I came to bust you guys out! There's something I want to show you!" She said. Riku heard the phrase 'bust you guys out' and rushed over to stand by Sora.

"Go on." He said. Kairi looked confused. "That's it." She said. Riku clapped his hands together. "Works for me. C'mon Sora." He said prying the other boards loose and swinging his leg out.

"W-wait! Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?" Riku asked looking up at him from the window sill.

"We'll get caught! Don't you think it's a little obvious?"

"No." Riku said shrugging. He hoisted himself out and onto the ground next to Kairi. "You comin'?" Riku asked. Sora scowled. "Fine." He climbed out the after his two friends. They both ran after Kairi who led them away from the house.


	5. The Organization: Part I

"Sora? Riku?" Leon knocked on the door once and waited for a reply. He scowled and knocked again. "SORA! RIKU!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked coming up to Leon.

"The door's locked." He muttered twisting the knob to demonstrate.

"Ohhh… Here stand back." She said. Leon stepped back as Yuffie crouched down next to the door. She swung her leg back and kicked as hard as she could. The door flew into the room and smashed against the wall.

"There you go." She said walking away. Leon sighed and shook his head. "Memo to self, get new door." He muttered walking into the room.

"Why did you lock the do-" He stopped when he noticed he was preaching to an empty room. He felt his brow furrow in anger as he noted the window broken through.

"Can I leave him alone for three seconds?" He asked opening the door and tearing through the burough. He had a feeling he knew where they were.

-----------------------------

"This is what you wanted to show us?"

"Yeah, seriously Kairi. Everyone knows about that."

"Well I didn't." Kairi pouted. "And have you ever seen it… up close?" She asked the boys. Sora looked over at Riku. "Can't say I have."

"Well, I know a way."

Kairi had dragged the two to the bailey to stare out of the large window. The sight was hard to see but far off in the distance through about three miles of screaming rain… was an old dilapidated huge castle. It was decayed and the paint was peeling, it also had a really nasty vibe coming from it. "Well, I wouldn't go." Riku said shrugging and turning to walk back.

"Why not?" Kairi asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because, remember those… white things that attacked us?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Well look there." Riku said crossing over the opening and pointing downwards. Sora and Kairi both squinted to see down. Below, they could make out two very faint white figures that moved through the mist and rain. They looked very much like the ones that had attacked Kairi.

"So? We can handle 'em" Sora said confidently. Riku arched an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Could we handle them _last time?" _

"Well… no but…" Sora said. "Aw come on Riku! Live a little!" Sora said.

"The puppy eyes don't work on me Sora."

"Puppy eyes? What puppy eyes?"

"Those puppy eyes."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever, but I'm telling you they don't work."

---------------

"I can't believe they worked." Riku moaned trudging through the rain. "What if those things show up?" He asked skeptically.

"You sound like Sensei." Sora snorted from the front. "Well, I'm preparing you for the lecture we're gonna get if we get caught." Riku said sighing. Sora snorted again.

"There it is!" Kairi said exuberantly. Indeed they had arrived at the large castle. The wind whipped through the walls causing the building to moan and creak. A large erie pendulum swung from side to side. Sora shiverd. "This place gives me the creeps." He said.

"Then why'd you want to come?" Riku asked. Sora blushed and wiped the rain off his face.

"I was just curious…" He said looking over at Kairi.

"Yeah," Riku scoffed "_curious._"

"Lets go in." Kairi said crossing over to the large doors and pulling on them. Sora nodded and went to help. Riku groaned and went over and yanked. The door's screeched open and the three fell inside in order to escape the pounding rain.

RIku whistled and looked at his surrounding. "Well, his place is… big." He said turning in circles at the huge castle that lay before him.

"Big?" Sora asked looking up from his sopping wet hair. He looked around panting. "Yeah… I'd say that pretty much sums it up." Kairi was turning in circles. "OOH! How exiting! Just think! We're probably the first people in here for… for centuries!" She yelled giggling. Sora nodded and leaned against the door. Riku did the same also panting.

"Acctually. We're here. But I suppose we don't count. Seeing as _we_ aren't people like you." Said a voice. Sora shoved him self from the door in a reflex, but pushed to hard in doing so. He tripped over his own feet and fell face first onto the ground.

"Smooth." Riku said removing himself from the door coolly. Kairi was slightly more focused.

"Who's there?" She yelled up at the ceiling.

"Nobody." The voice answered.

"Yeah well if nobody's up there then who are we talking to?" Sora yelled up as his stood up. Riku rolled his eyes at his friends idiocy.

"I told you. Nobody." Just as no one said this, what looked like a giant thumb appeared out the ground. It was black with swirls of purple and blue and red. Out of it walked a man wearing a black hood. "Welcome Key bearer."

Sora blinked and looked over at Riku. "He talkin' to me?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "No, he's talking to the _other_ one of us who carries a giant key around as a weapon!"

Sora stuck his tongue out and turned back to the man. "How'd you know that I…"

"Carried the keyblade as a weapon? You aren't exactly discreet about it."

"Keyblade? What you named my sword for me?" Sora asked scoffing. The man before him chuckled slightly and turned to walk away. Sora looked over and Riku and Kairi and rolled his eyes. He turned back to the man with an exasperated expression on his face. "So you've been stalking me?" He asked. The man chuckled again and raised his hand. "Hardly." He then snapped his fingers. About seven dark circles appeared on the ground around the trio. Out of them sprung the large silver clad figures that the three heros had encountered before. "AH! These things?" Riku exclaimed brandishing his sword. Sora did the same.

"Yeah… Riku, for your children's sake… I'll just stay out of this." Kairi said hiding behind Sora. Riku let out a laugh.

"Aw man Sora! I'm starting to like her more and more."

"Good for you!" Sora said crouching into a fighting position.

------------------------

"The Keyblade bearer is here, superior."

"Oh? And?"

"Saix has…_apprehended_ them."

"Apprehended? Is that your big word for the day?"

"Quiet Axel!"

"Actually it was. I was surprised I got to use it correctly in a sentence!"

"Demyx? You worry me."

"Sorry."

"Do you even know what apprehended means?"

"Its like… to arrest some one?"

"Wow! So that head isn't empty!"

"I was right? I was right! Did ya hear that Larxene? I was right!"

"Good for you Demyx. Good for you."

"So tell me Demyx, what was with that seriousness at the beginning?"

"I thought it would… you know, sound cool."

"Well it really doesn't suit you."

"Sorry, I'll stop."

"Will you both shut up?"

"OH! Sorry Superior."

"Good. Now what to do with the keybearer…."

"Uh…. Besides the obvious?"

"The obvious being?"

"Turn them all into heartless."

"They tried that already, Marluxia. They got out."

"How?"

"They climbed."

"They climbed? Are you serious?"

"Unfortunatly."

"SILENCE! I need to think!"

"Ok. As long as you don't bring them here and then reveal your big master plan through a giant monologue."

"Oh please Number 11. Why on earth would I be so stupid? But now that you mention it… We could manipulate him into…"

"Into what? Working for us? You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. Tell Saix to bring them here!"

"Who?"

"You, number 9."

"Why is it always me? Why?"

----------------------------------------

Riku flung himself at one of the giant creatures with a battle cry. His sword was easily deflected and Riku was thrown back into Kairi, who squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" She asked bending down. Riku grunted and nodded and grunted again as Sora was thrown on top off him.

"Ok… So? What's the plan?" Sora asked trying to stand up. Riku stood up along side him and wiped away a strand of blood that was leaking from his mouth. "Beat these guys up and run like no one's watching." He said. Sora readied his blade. "Sounds good."

Sora cocked his head to one side. He watched another portal open beside the man in the black hood. Another man in yet another black hood appeared next to him they began to talk. The first man nodded once and snapped his fingers. In an instant Sora felt two hands be placed under his arms. He was then hoisted off the ground. He craned his head backwards to see Riku and Kairi in a similar position. Sora began to kick wildly and the creatures hauled him off further into the castle.

---------------------------------------

"So…."

"This is… fun."

"Hmmm hmmm."

"Superior! Cant we do something while we wait?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"My answer won't change."

"But I'm sooooo bored."

"Complain to Number 8."

"Ok. Axxxxeeeeellllll! I'm bored! …Axel? Are you dead?"

"Yes Demyx I'm dead."

"Oh. SUPERIOR! AXEL IS DEAD!"

"I don't care!"

"Ugh. I wish they'd hurry up."

"We all do, little dude."

"Silence! All of you!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Psst! Hey Axel! Wanna play Rock, paper, scissors?"

"I SAID SILENCE!"

"Oh sorry!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HA! PAPER BEAKS ROCK!"

"Number 9…."

"Eeep! Sorry, Superior."

"I don't get it! How can something as wimpy as paper beat something like a rock?"

"I am seriously considering mass genocide over here."

"Shutting up."

----------------------------------------------------


	6. The Organization: Part II

Riku wasn't happy. Nor did anyone expect him to be. You see, Riku is a very, very proud person, and this whole… being dragged through the halls of a very large and creepy castle was… kind of a pride killer. Sora was a humble kind of guy and was simply struggling against it; while Riku decided not to embarrass him self any further and simply sulked. Right now he wanted to run and hide in a dark corner form all the embarrassment he was going through. Kairi was a different story. She was so caught up in the fact that this was one of the most exiting things to ever happen to her that the mortification didn't have time to settle in.

"Hey!" Riku said craning his neck backwards to look at the man in the black cloak that was following them. "When do we get off? All this is hard on a guys' arms." He stated and the man ignored him. "Let… me…. go!" Sora yelled from the front as they passed through a large door way. Riku scoffed. "Oh yeah, like they're really gonna let you go when you ask…" Riku trailed off as the large silver clad figures released Sora and sent him hurtling to the ground. Riku whistled, "Ooh. Do me next!" He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as the white figures released hold of his arms.

"Shut up Riku!" Sora said into the ground.

"Welcome, Key Bearer!" A voice yelled from the darkness. Sora ignored it and stood up and shoved a finger in Riku's face. "Once again, I blame you for getting caught!"

Riku scoffed. "Hmm that's funny, because if I recall correctly… hm… you got caught first! AGAIN!"

"Me? No, no, no, no! YOU got caught first this time!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Kairi shoved her way in between the two and pushed the fuming warriors apart. "You were both caught at the same time!" She said.

"WHAT? No way! HE was caught first!" They both screamed pointing at the other one.

"Ok, ok! I was caught first! Make you happy? Now will both of you stop fighting?" Kairi asked pushing the two away.

"Yes, please do." The voice said again.

"Fine…" Sora said panting.

"I'm being ignored." The voice was starting to sound upset.

"But I still say it's his fault."

"It wasn't my fault! It was yours! I saw you get caught fir-"

"I THOUGHT WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS!" Kairi screamed again. "Can we please just… find out where we are?"

"I can explain-" The voice tried again,

"Fine! But only if he admits to being caught before me!" Sora yelled pointing.

"Well, if you would all stop talking I'm sure Superior could tell you…" a different voice tried to intervene into the conversation.

"For the last time Sora! I was NOT caught before you!" Riku yelled.

Obviously the "Superior" was getting angry at this point. "SAIX! Will you please put an end to this pointless arguing?"

The man in the black hood that stood behind them nodded and snapped his fingers. The large figures raised their hammers and brought them down on the children's heads. They all fell to the ground with a thud.

"Thank you Saix! Now! Welcome, Key Bearer!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"They're… out cold sir." The cloaked man called Demyx said. The cloaked man who stood at the head of the group swore loudly. "So close…" He said.

Another cloaked man stepped forward. "Ahem… Superior? If I may… why would you have them brought here in the first place?"

"Listen, Marluxia. I may not have explained the powers of the Key Blade yet, but whenever it destroys a heartless. It frees its heart."

"And the freed hearts come together to form Kingdom Hearts… yes, yes I know! But why bring him here? Why not just throw him into a pit filled with heartless and make him fight?" Marluxia asked.

"Because! There would be no suspense if we did that!"

"Yeah and its all about _suspense_ isn't it?" The man called Axel said leaning against the wall.

"Quiet!"

"Whatever."

----------------------------------------

"Sora? Riku? Where the hell are you?" Leon's calls echoed through the large castle. He swore under his breath. "I'll kill him… I swear I will!" He said running into the castle in search of his apprentice. The castle was big enough… but he had seen bigger, and he'd turn the whole place upside down if he had too. He came to a large doorway with voices coming from the other side. He heard the words "Key Bearer" and "Key Blade" and his heart sank. That wasn't good. That meant they had most likely found Sora and knew he was the Key blade Bearer. Which was bad, because even Sora didn't know he was the key blade bearer! Yet… He pushed the doors open to reveal about 12 people dressed in black hoods and three large demented looking silver figures that stood in a circle around an unconscious Sora, Riku and Kairi. Leon scowled at the sight and brandished his gun blade.

"Ah. The Key Bearer's teacher. Its an honor." One of the men in a black hood said bowing steeply.

"Shut up." Leon said readying his blade.

"I suppose you've come for your student?" The man asked motioning to Sora's lifeless body. Leon narrowed his eyes and held the blade over his head.

"Now, must we resort to violence?" The head cloaked figure asked in a mocking voice.

Leon leapt at one of the creatures that stood around Sora and his friends and brought his blade down on its head. It let out a horrified moan and disappears. Leon readied his blade for another attack.

"I suppose there's no avoiding it." The man snapped his fingers and another hoard of the creatures appeared. Leon snarled and proceeded to destroy them. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a hammer come flying at his face. He knew he couldn't dodge in time. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. Instead there was a loud clash and Leon turned his head. There stood Cloud, his sword positioned at the hammer fending it off rather easily.

"You didn't need to do that." Leon said fending off another creature.

"What're you complaining about?" Cloud grunted, he retracted his blade causing the creature to loose its balance.

"Why'd you come?" Leon asked. Cloud looked over at him then at Riku with an annoyed scowl on his face. "Taking care of my problem." As Cloud swung his blade, a figure leapt in front and kicked it to the other side of the room. Cloud glared at the ninja as she put her hands up in defense. "What? We can't fight too?" She asked. Leon sighed and shook his head. He raised his gun blade and prepared to swing when the enemy in front of him was destroyed by a fiery blast. Aerith stood there along with Donald and Goofy.

"Like she said: cant we fight too?" The fight raged on with every one trying to help. Finally after all the enemies were cleared they turned they're attention to the men in black cloaks.

"Impressive." One said.

"Indeed."

"Remarkable."

"Ok let's step away from the one worders." Another spoke up.

"Extraordinary."

"Demyx? What did I just say?"

"I'm just trying to fit in!"

Leon arched an eyebrow. He turned to Cloud who shook his head in disapproval. Leon shifted his gun blade towards his enemies. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't quite get there.

"We'd love to stay and talk but we just don't have that kind of time." One said shrugging. The man in the center raised his hands and all of the men disappeared into dark portals. Except one.

"Oh! Was that our cue to leave?" The man also disappeared.

"HEY Wait!" Yuffie yelled. She began to run towards them but Leon held his arm out to stop her.

"No let them go." He said turning his attention back to the children on the floor. "Lets get them back first."

Cloud nodded in agreement and walked over to the kids. He hoisted Riku over his shoulder and Leon hoisted Sora over his. Yuffie picked up Kairi's limp body and all the adults headed for the door of the castle.

"Leon?" Aerith asked following behind. "Are you… Going to… stop teaching Sora… because of this?"

Leon didn't answer.

**A/N: Yes I know its bad… feel free to flame me. I consider flamers the protectors of the cannon-verse. Unless their flaming me because I don't have any yaoi. Don't flame me about that, please. Constructive criticism would be better if you can. **


	7. Banished: Part I

"Sora? Sora are you awake?"

Sora opened his eyes groggily. He looked around barely aware of his surroundings. He was in a bed… surrounded by, Leon, Yuffie, Merlin, Cid, and Aerith.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"We found you in the castle on the outskirts of town, we brought you back home." Yuffie explained.

"Home?" He looked at his teachers face, it was written with dissaproval.

"What about Riku?"

"He's here."

"And Kairi?"

"Home."

Sora nodded and closed his eyes again. When he reopened them, Leon was gone. "I messed up… didn't I?" Sora asked looking over his friends faces. Yuffie nodded. "Oh yeah! I've never seen Leon this mad before!"

"YUFFIE!" Aerith scolded. Sora moaned. "I don't feel good." He announced.

------------------------------------------------

Riku had woken up before Sora. A long time before Sora. He had woken up in the pounding rain, being carried like a sack of bricks over his old teacher's shoulder. And of course he did the only logical thing to do. He freaked out and pushed him self away onto the mud.

"What are you doing?" Riku shouted. "Ow." He then muttered feeling the increasingly large bump forming towards the back of his head.

"I could ask you the exact same question." Cloud answered looking down at his former apprentice.

"We were… I mean, I was…" Riku looked at the ground with dismay.

"No explanation?" Cloud asked. Riku shook his head. Cloud reached down and took hold of Riku's collar. He hoisted the boy to his feet and turned to walk away. Riku followed slowly. He noticed Sora was still blacked out, and so was Kairi. He looked at Sora sadly. He had probably ruined his last chance to become a knight. Once they got back in to the hut, Riku simply went to the back room, which now for some reason had no door, and lay down. He lay there for a long time before he heard Sora's voice.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Yuffie was next to speak. "We found you in the castle on the outskirts of town, we brought you back home."

"Home?"

Riku sighed and turned over.

"What about Riku?" Riku sat up to say something but Aerith beat him to it

"He's here."

"And Kairi?" Riku laid back down and turned his back to the others.

"Home."

Home. That's probably where they'll both be sent: back to that little village where they had grown up. He could already hear his father, having a fit over his return. Sora's mom would probably start crying or something like that. If they were going to disgrace their families like this there wasn't much point in going home. Sora might, but Riku was considering dooming himself to eternal wandering. He lay flat on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Riku?" Sora had woken up for the second time and was sitting up.

"I ruined it, didn't I?" Riku asked, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Ruined what?" Sora asked swinging his legs off the bed.

"Your chances at becoming a knight. We're probably going to get sent back home, or something."

Sora furrowed his brow. "Maybe, but that's not your fault."

"Yes it is." Riku replied. "Unless your blaming Kairi?"

"What? No way! Its all _your_ fault." Sora said laughing and pointing. Riku smirked. "It doesn't bother you?" Riku asked.

"What, blaming you? Not a bit." Sora said waving his hand.

Riku sat up placing a hand on his knee. "Oh gee thanks. But that's not what I was talking about. I was wondering if it bothered you that we're never going to see her again."

Sora stopped laughing. He looked down at the ground. "Yeah. I mean, I'm sad and all, but… Its not fair, is it?" He asked, his hand tightening around the sheet. Riku smiled softly. "Nope. It never is."

-------------------------

Kairi was staring out her window. She had refused to eat, sleep or look away from said window in hours. "Its not fair." She said, her tears running down her face. "Its not fair at all!" She said slumping he head into her arms. A nurse walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Princess?" She asked. "Come eat." She said setting the tray down on a table in the corner.

"No! I refuse." Kairi mumbled into her arms.

"Please eat." The nurse said.

"No."

The nurse left and Kairi sat up to wipe her own tears. She had never done that before, some one else had always wiped them for her. It was almost a little unnerving. She slid off the window sill and onto the floor. She crossed to the door and pulled it open and began to walk off to her fathers office. Maybe she could convince him that Sora and Riku should be able to stay.

----------------------

"Leon-sens--" Sora stopped himself. "Um, Riku and I… are being sent home aren't we?" He asked Leon, who was currently reading the letter that the King had sent.

"No." He said. Sora let out a sigh of relief. "You're being banished." There was a hint of disbelief in Leon's voice.

"BANISHED?" Riku exclaimed. "Banished? As in, into the wasteland? As in, to die?"

Leon nodded

"Don't you think that's a little much?" Aerith said.

Leon nodded again. "What they did wasn't enough to get them banished. There has to be a reason behind all this." He said. "I'm going to talk to the King. Don't worry Sora, I wont let them banish you." Leon stood up and left the room. Riku looked over at his friend.

"We're doomed… aren't we?"

-------------------

"Your Majesty?"

"Oh, Leon. Come in."

Leon entered the King's office. "You're here about your apprentice, I presume."

"Sir, please, I understand what Sora did was reckless, but it shouldn't be enough to have him banished."

The King sighed. "Leon, I understand your concern, and I'm sorry, but I have no choice! The boy seems bent on delivering the Keyblade into _their_ hands! He's run away twice now. This is the only way."

"He's a kid! All this responsibility is too much for him to handle right now. I'm sure if we just explained what the Keyblade is then he'd be more--"

"Leon, we talked about this! We can't be responsible for that; the Keyblade is the only thing that can tell the boy!"

"Well, it won't be able to if you kill him!"

"Kill him? That's not what this banishment is meant to do. It's more of an enlightenment journey, so he can--" The king trailed off when he saw the disbelieving look in Leon's eye.

"Enlightenment journey? It's the wasteland! No one's survived for more than three days in that place!"

"That's why I'm sending Riku along. He'll have a higher chance of survival that way."

"Great, so when they start hallucinating because they're starving and its over 300 degrees there, they can kill and eat each other!" Leon yelled throwing his hands up in air.

"Leon you're over reacting. They both very resourceful boys and wont die that easily… or resort to cannibalism."

"Will you listen to your self? They're kids!"

"They'll be fine Leon, get them ready. They leave tomorrow."

Leon left the room while nearly tearing the door off his hinges and running headlong into Kairi.

"Sir Leon! What's the news with Sora and Riku?"

"They're being banished."

"BANISHED?" Kairi exclaimed. "Daddy!" She flung the door open and rushed inside. Leon shook his head and walked back outside.

-----------

"You can't banish them!"

"Kairi, calm down, it's not indefinite. Don't worry." Ansem the Wise said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You hate me don't you?" Kairi said beginning to cry.

"What?"

"They're my friends! Am I not allowed to have friends? Am I supposed to be alone for the rest of my life?"

"Kairi…" Ansem released her shoulders. "You will be able to see them again. I promise, I'm not going to keep you from the life you want to live."

Kairi sniffed. "Really?"

"Really."

Kairi hugged her dad. "If they die I wont forgive you, you know."

"They won't."

"I'm going to hold you to your promise. About my life."

Ansem had a feeling he knew what that meant.

-----------

"You couldn't change his mind?" Aerith asked. Leon threw his jacket on the floor in frustration.

"He's sending them away tomorrow." He said. "Where are they anyway?"

"In the back room." Aerith said walking over to him. "What are we going to do? They could die!"

"I don't know… Go get them both. I have 24 hours to get them ready for the wasteland and an enlightened breakthrough."

**Dun dun dun…. Well we all know this wont end well. Or do we? Hmm. Please leave a review. I'm sorry I forgot about this story so I haven't updated in… forever. But please, reviews and flames alike are welcome. I just like hearing from you. **


	8. Banished: Part II

Sora and Riku sat in the back of the truck that was driving towards the wasteland.

"What did Leon want to talk to you about yesterday?" Riku whispered to his companion.

"It was weird; he said that I could come back once I've learned about my weapon…" Sora said studying the keyblade in front of him. "What'd that guy call it? A Keyblade?"

Riku shrugged. "Hey wait! If this is about you and your sword, then why am I being banished?"

"Cause it's not about my weapon! It's about the fact that we're screw ups!"

"But Leon said that we could come back once you've learned about your weapon." Riku pointed out.

"Yeah but how are we going to learn about it? Who are we going to ask? The Keyblade? Hello, I'm Sora, the person who wields you! Can you tell us about yourself so we don't get banished? Yeah right, Riku!" Sora said.

The truck came to a stop and the door opened. Leon stood there with a worried look on his face. "All right you two…" He said. Sora and Riku looked at one another and stood up and walked outside. The wasteland was everything they thought it would be. Big, dry and hot. Sora looked back at his Sensei with pleading eyes.

"Sensei please…. Don't…"

"It's not my call, Sora. Don't worry, though, I'm going to bring you back. So stay alive, don't die, and keep out of the sun. That's an order."

"Yessir."

Leon ruffled Sora's hair. "I'll be back. Don't worry about it. Take care of each other and whatever you do, don't resort to cannibalism."

"What?"

"Never mind." Leon said climbing back into the truck. "Remember, stay alive, find water, and stay out of the sun. Got it?"

"Yessir."

"You're a good kid Sora. Don't worry about it."

Leon looked at the boys one last time before the truck drove away. A huge cloud of dust arose in its path that sent Sora into a coughing fit. "We should get moving." Riku said after smacking Sora on the back to clear his lungs. They turned around to start walking.

"Are they gone?"

Riku stopped. He turned to see Kairi stepping out from behind a rock. "Hi guys!" She raised a hand in recognition.

"KAIRI?" Sora said doing a double take.

"Yeah, I snuck out so I could go with you!"

"You snuck out? To be banished with us?"

"Yesssir, I did." She said proudly.

"Are you an idiot?"

Kairi lowered her proud hand. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean, Riku?"

Riku walked over to her and seized her shoulders to shake her. "Kairi! You don't get it! This isn't one of our adventures, we've been banished. B-A-N-I-S-H-E-D. Banished!" Riku spazed.

"You can spell, Riku! Wow! So what happened during the 5th grade spelling bee? Did you choke?" Sora asked. Riku glared at him.

"That's beside the point, Sora. Kairi, we could die out here."

"Then I'll die with you. That's what friends do."

Sora smiled. "Thanks, Kairi, but we should get moving so none of us die." He said pushing them both deeper into the wasteland.

-----------

"I couldn't find any water." Riku announced throwing the cantine down in front of the fire. Sora curled up under their temporary rock shelter. Kairi leaned up against Sora and picked it up. "You didn't think to fill it up before you left?"

"We did."

"This is the spare canteen. We have another full one." Sora explained. Kairi nodded and looked out to the desert.

"We need to find water, and fast." Riku said sitting down Indian style. Kairi placed her hand in her chin. "What are we going to do? How are we going to find it?"

"We could try digging." Sora suggested.

"I don't think that will work. We could try though…"

"We could look for an oasis." Kairi put in.

"I doubt it will be that easy." Sora said shaking his head. "Hey! Did any one else hear that cacti store water inside? We could cut one open!"

"Good idea!" Kairi said leaping up. Riku nodded. "I'll go see if I can't find us a spiky plant." He said standing up. He left the rock shelter and walked out into the dark desert.

"Does your dad know about this?"

"Are you kidding me? If he knew I snuck out to banish myself I'd never hear the end of it." She laughed. Then followed an awkward silence until Riku came back with a skinned cactus that was cut in half.

"Well, we'll have to suck the juice out of it." He said holding it out. Sora took it from him and began to squeeze the juice into the canteen. "We can't survive on cactus juice forever; we need to find another source of water." Riku informed his friend.

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "And I need to find a way to communicate with my Keyblade, so we can get out of here."

"Communicate with your Keyblade? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Trust me, I wish I knew. My teacher said to find out about it… or something"

Kairi watched Sora squeeze to juice into the canteen and smiled skeptically. "Shouldn't we make sure it's not poisonous before we taint our canteen?"

"Don't worry, it's not. I must've sucked at least three of them dry before I brought one back." Riku admitted while carving a stick into a spear.

"You what?"

"What? It's a cactus! The desert isn't going to run out any time soon!"

"No, but… poisons and stuff can take a while to set in. Who knows, five hours from now you could be getting high off cactus juice."

"You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough! If you haven't noticed, we're banished to the wasteland in a Jak and Daxterish way! Next we're going to faint and the Wastelanders are going to pick us up and then we'll find out Sora's some Time Hero who's his own grandfather!"

"Kairi, calm down. You've been playing too many video games. There are no Wastelanders."

"Great. Then we'll just die since no one is coming to rescue us."

"You didn't have to come along, and we're not going to die. Sora just has to find a way to communicate with an inanimate object."

"In other words, we're going to die." Sora put in helpfully.

"Oh, gee, thanks for the confidence booster there, Sora." Riku said rolling his eyes.

The three sat under the rock in silence. "Ok, let's look at the bright side of things." Sora said, trying to sound as relaxed as possible. "We're not sitting in the sun, we have some water, and a temporary form of replacement water, Riku and I are both skilled fighters-" Riku coughed. Kairi looked sideways at Sora.

"What's there to fight? Cacti? I'm sure they'll provide a good fight if you're bored. And there's no animals to hunt out here, and I am not eating scorpions."

"Speaking of scorpions, don't move." Riku said, edging away from Kairi.

"You're kidding, right?" Kairi asked nervously, not daring to move a muscle. She glanced at Sora, who was looking at her and backing away slowly. Kairi's eyes widened. "Kill it! Kill it!" She whispered harshly. "Aren't you supposed to be Knights?" Her voice squeaked in anticipation.

Sora smiled nervously. "Well, Riku, since I'm technically not a Knight yet, you can kill it."

Riku shook his head. "Oh, no, Sora. It's great training, _you_ should do it."

"I don't care which one of you kills it! Get it off of me! Get it off!"

"Riku has the stick."

"Ok, ok, fine! I'll do it! Shows how much you care about your girlfriend, Sora."

Sora humphed and turned away from him. He mumbled something that sounded like 'nommy geffwend.'

Riku held the stick out at arm's length and slowly approached Kairi. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the giant, ugly, black arachnid that was slowly crawling up her arm. "Hurry!" She hissed. Riku leaned forward as far as he could and held the stick parallel to the scorpion. "Riku!" Kairi hissed. With deft speed, he thrust the spear forward and knocked the scorpion off her and it fell squirming to the sand. Kairi jumped up with quicker speed than would have been expected from the girl and darted out from underneath the rock towards Sora. Riku, in the meantime was continually stabbing the scorpion with the pointy end of the stick.

"Um, Riku, I think its dead now."

"That's what it wants you to think!"

**Hallo, I return with yet another chapter, I keep getting ahead of my self, thus making this story a little hard to update. **

**Thank you Tetra 935 for reviewing so much! . You win cookies and a milshake! Congrats.**


	9. Awakening

Leon walked into the house with a sad look on his face. Yuffie was sitting the corner peeling an apple with a shuriken and Aerith was making tea. She turned around with tears in her eyes. "Leon! Are they…"

"Yeah…" Leon said walking into the room and sitting down. "Did I get any messages from the King?"

"No but your dignity called. It wants to know when it can come home." Yuffie said stabbing the apple violently.

"What?"

"I heard you got down on your hands and knees and begged Ansem to let them stay." She said. "You begged."

"I did not beg! I had a very uh… strongly worded discussion with him about it."

"You punched Ansem the Wise?" Yuffie yelled jumping up.

"No Yuffie, I did not punch Ansem the Wise. My definition of a strongly worded discussion is different than yours. Mine involves words believe it or not." Leon said standing up to hang up his jacket.

-----------

"Ok, the scorpion is dead. You can come back in, Kairi!" Sora called out to her. "There are probably more scorpions out there."

Kairi instantly scrambled back in and huddled against the wall. "Ugh… I'm so hungry."

Riku smiled at her. "Well you're in luck! We're having scorpion for dinner!"

"AUGH! That's not funny Riku!" Kairi exclaimed not appreciating the joke. Riku shrugged.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. Cactus?" He asked extending the plant to her. She took it and bit into it cautiously. "Are these really ok to eat?" she asked.

"I don't know. I didn't take the 'how to survive being banished' course in Knight school."

"They have a course for that?" Sora asked.

"Sarcasm Sora, the sun is getting to you." Riku said tearing off a chunk of Cactus and chewing and swallowing.

"It's affecting your brain." Riku said chewing and sucking the juice from the cactus flesh. "First you're too scared to kill a little scorpion and now you can't distinguish sarcasm." He said laughing. Sora scowled.

"That was just an excuse to bring up that scorpion thing, wasn't it?"

"It most certainly was." Riku said picking up another cactus and biting into it. Sora scowled again and thought for a moment.

"Oh-my-gosh-there's-a-tarantula-on-your-shoulder!" Sora screamed pointing at Riku's shoulder. Riku jumped up brushing him self off while screaming: "Get it off! Get it off!"

Kairi and Sora laughed together.

--------

The days and nights seemed to be longer in the desert. The days were scorching hot and the nights were freezing cold. Not a pleasant combination. They days were spent marking trails so they could always find there way back to the shelter and looking for food and water. The nights were obviously spent sleeping and huddling together to keep warm. So far they had no luck on finding any food or water and it was becoming increasingly difficult to live off cacti. One night the three were huddled together in front of the fire. Kairi in the middle Riku on the left and Sora on the right. And it just so happened that Sora had insomnia. He thought he was going crazy! He had been hearing voices for the past few days, and he didn't want Riku to think he was going crazy so he had kept quiet about it.

"_Sora… Sora…_" Sora shifted into a position where he would be able to clamp his hands over his ears.

"I can't hear you!" He hissed.

"_I know you can. Come to the oasis and I'll explain everything._" The voice told him, Sora looked up and slowly slid out from underneath Kairi's weight and stood up to brush the sand off his pants. He turned around to see Kairi lean against Riku, and his hands lay across her shoulder. She buried her face into his chest and smiled. Sora shivered with jealousy. He leaned down to try to remove Riku's arms with out waking either of them up. "Let go now!" He hissed.

"_Sora._"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, I'm coming." He snarled at the voice. He picked up a armful of sticks and began to lay a path behind him so he could find his way back to the cave.

------------

"Augh!" Riku woke up with his arms wrapped around Kairi's shoulders. He flung her to the ground and stood up rubbing his arms.

"What the heck?" She asked from the ground.

"We were hugging!" Riku screamed. "Sora's going to kill me!" He yelled tearing at his hair. "Do you have any idea how mad he's going to be when he finds out I was hugging his girlfriend?"

Kairi crossed her arms. "Not'is geffwend."

Riku scratched his arm. "Speaking of which… where is he?" He asked. Kairi looked around.

"Oh no! Where is he? Oh no, oh no, what if the waste landers came and took him away! I don't want Sora to be his own grandfather! That can't even be possible! He would've had to have sex with his grandmother! He's only 15! He's only 15!" Kairi screamed standing up and shaking Riku by the shoulder. Riku threw her off and grabbed her shoulder and slapped her across the face.

"Kairi calm down! Did you eat those poisonous berries that Sora brought back?" He asked holding her shoulders tightly.

"I'm ok, Riku. I didn't eat the berries." Kairi said brushing him off.

"Ok, if you're sure." He said and then he pointed. "And besides he left a nice little trail for us to follow." He said. Kairi followed Riku's finger to the trail of sticks that was leading away from the cave.

-----------

"Whoa, there is an oasis. How come we didn't find this before?" Sora asked the voice. The voice didn't respond. "Hello?" he asked.

"_Who are you?_"

"Huh?"

"_Do you know?"_

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked looking around helplessly.

"_I know._"

"Know what?" Sora scratched his head.

"_Who you are. Don't you want to know?_"

Sora looked up at the sky speckled sky. "Who are you?" The voice chuckled and Sora felt a gust of wind blow through his hair.

"_That question will be answered once _you_ find out who _you_ are."_

"Who I am? I know who I am. I'm Sora." Sora said proudly jabbing a thumb at his chest.

"_But who is Sora?_"

Sora shook his head confused. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said. Another gust of wind blew through his hair.

"_Do you want to find out?_"

Sora nodded.

"_Be prepared. Are you ready?_" Sora nodded. He heard a slow rumble and he turned his attention to the ground. The sand around him began to implode on itself and fall through a hole it was creating. Sora instantly began to back up and run but he wasn't exactly fast enough. He felt his legs slip down and the rest of his body wasn't far behind. He tried to scream but all that came from his open mouth was bubbles. His hands flew to his neck as if his hand could pump air into it.

"H-help." He tried to hiss. Finally he coughed and was able to breath comfortably. He glanced down past his falling feet towards a platform that was rushing up to greet him. He squeezed his eyes shut until he felt a gentle bump on his feet. He opened them to see he was standing on a circular platform with a woman in a elegant dress on it.

"Where am I?" He asked looking up.

"_Welcome to your awakening._"

"My awakening?" Sora asked looking around. There were several small pillars surrounding him, one had a sword and another a shield and another a staff.

"_Choose, one._"

Sora nodded. He walked over to the platform that held the sword. He plucked it off the pillar.

"_The power of the warrior, astonishing strength and enduring courage. A sword of power and might. Is this the path you choose?"_

Sora fingered the sword. Of course he wanted to be a knight which was kind of like a warrior… Sora nodded. "Yes it is." He said. The sword disappeared and Sora watched the specks of light that had come from it float towards the sky.

"_Now you have to give one up. Choose wisely…_"

Sora turned towards the two remaining weapons. He walked over to the staff and picked it up.

"_The power of a mystic: magnificent enchantment and remarkable wisdom, a staff of wonder and ruin. Do you give up this power?"_

Sora thought a moment. He nodded after a while and saw the staff disappear. The shield disappeared afterwards too, and the entire platform began to dissolve as if some one had thrown a rock down and shattered it. Sora felt the nauseous weightless feeling return as the supporting weight was tugged out from underneath his feet. He closed his eyes to make the feeling go away until he landed on his back on a similar platform. Above him was a huge beam of light.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._" The voice informed him.

"Huh?" Sora felt the eerie feeling like something was watching him from behind. He turned around to see his shadow dislodging it self from its position on the floor. It began to grow and deform it self. Soon it was huge, about 3 stories to be exact. Well as exact as you can get while ogling at a giant shadow and you don't really have time to measure it.

"Augh!" Sora screamed and ran for the edge. If it was a Heartless, it was the biggest one he'd ever seen.

"_Why don't you fight?_" The voice asked him.

"Because I don't have a chance!" Sora explained running from the giant… what ever it was.

"_Use your weapon._"

Sora looked up still running, "My weapon? You mean the Keyblade, don't you?"

"_Use it._"

Sora tried to summon it to his hands but it didn't work. "Ack! It didn't work! Help! It won't come!" He screamed desperately.

"_Tell me who you are._"

"I'm Sora!" He screamed.

"_Who is Sora?_"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sora yelled dodging the giant hand as it tried to crush him.

"_Who are you? Think, Sora, think. What is it that you are? What power do you have? What power is it that must be protected, that must be kept out of the enemies hands at all cost? What is it? Think!_"

Sora pressed his temples with his fingers. "I don't know! I don't know!"

"_Come on Sora. Think, what have you been trying to find out about for the past three weeks? Who are you?"_

"Keyblade? It has something to do with the keyblade!" Sora's eyes suddenly widened with a serious Eureka moment. "Keyblade Master. That's who I am!"

"_That's right. You are an opener and closer of doors_." Sora looked up. "_Don't let your power fall into the wrong hands. Please be careful."_

Sora nodded. "Sure! Whatever you say! Just get me out of here please!" Sora screamed dodging another hand. The voice chuckled.

"_All right, Keyblade Master. All right._"


	10. Axel

When they found Sora he was soaking wet and half submerged in the oasis. Riku hauled him out and proceeded to try to shake him awake. Sora didn't stir. Riku got a devilish look in his eyes. "Maybe he needs CPR?" He said. Kairi nodded and pushed him out of the way.

"Don't worry, Aerith taught me how!" She announced. She then proceeded to blow into Sora's lips. Riku watched in wide-eyed horror.

"I wasn't being serious you know." He stated. Kairi ignored him and continued to blow life giving air into Sora's lips. Riku continued to watch with wide eyes, staring at his friend who was now kissing a self-banished princess. Maybe Riku was going crazy… Finally Sora began to hack and cough before opening his eyes mid-breath, Kairi's lips still firmly planted on his. His eyes grew wide and he thought he was going to pass out again. Riku chose this time to lunge at Sora and pull Kairi off. Sora lay there in shock and Riku waved his hands in front of his face.

"Hey? Sora? Sora?" Kairi asked leaning over their fallen friend. "Sora, it was just CPR! I wasn't making out with you!" Riku clamped two hands over Kairi's mouth. "Hehe. Shutting up now, Kairi." He hissed. Sora sat up slowly.

"Ok… this is by far the weirdest night ever." He said. "But I found water!"

-------------

"Sir!" Leon barged into the king's office. "We've looked everywhere. We can't find your daughter."

The king looked crestfallen. "Its like I've said before." Leon added. "She's probably with Sora and Riku, that means she's probably dead." He said crossing his arms. The king stood up angrily,

"I know that she is not! Speaking of which. How are they doing?"

"How should I know?"

The king looked back at him. "I wonder if he's had enough time."

-------------

"So talked with it? You really talked with it?"

Sora narrowed his eyes. "No, Riku, I didn't. I just randomly had a conversation with the oasis!"

A long silence followed. "Uh… Sora? I'm Kairi. Riku's out getting more cacti."

"Oh." Sora looked up at Kairi. "I guess I'm a little distracted." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"You guess?" Kairi asked. "But hey! Didn't Sir Leon say that once you talked with it we could come home?"

"Yeah, but we can't exactly dial Leon's number and say: Hey! We talked with the Keyblade and I get it now! Can I come home?" Sora said placing his hand to his ear as if he was talking into a phone. "We're kind of stuck here, if you haven't noticed." He said.

"Well we could start walking back." Sora and Kairi looked back at the entrance of their makeshift shelter to see Riku holding a canteen and several hollow cactus shells. "My friends? I bring you… water!" He tossed each of them a cactus and kept the canteen for him self.

"Cacti… is there anything they can't do?" Sora asked tipping one to his lips.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Kairi said doing the same. "Oh, but I wouldn't do for a hot dog." She said holding her stomach. "We need to find a better source of food!"

Riku pulled something out of his pocket. "I found some berries. Although they might be poisonous."

Sora took one and looked at it for a long time. "You know what they say: If it's red, you're probably dead!" He said popping it into his mouth. Riku nodded and looking at the blue berries in his hand. He popped one in the berries into his mouth and passed them one to Kairi.

"Well I don't feel nauseous…" Sora said rubbing his stomach attentively.

"Me neither… where'd you find these?"

"At the oasis. There was practically a whole field of them!"

"Well that's convenient and not at all anticlimactic!" Sora said snapping his fingers. Riku rolled his eyes and kept eating the berries he'd found.

"So how're we going to get home?" Sora asked with his mouth full of cactus and berries.

"You're not. At least, not if we can help it."

All three turned to the entrance of their rock shelter to see a man in a black cloak leaning against the side of the wall casually.

"Who are you?" Sora asked wiping his mouth and grabbing his Keyblade. The man stood up and took down his hood.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" The man said pointing at his temple. The man had big spiky red hair band the most brilliant green eyes any of them had ever seen. Two black upside-down teardrops rested beneath his eyes like tattoos.

"Axel? You're one of those creeps from Villain's Vale!" Kairi said leaping up to point.

"Bingo. See, I'm a part of Organization XIII, Number VIII if you want to get exact." The man said dislodging himself from the wall.

"Organization XIII? What the heck is that?" Riku said lifting his weapon onto his lap, but he didn't stand up.

"A group of Nobodies, if you must know." The man said crossing his arms.

"Nobodies? What are Nobodies?" Sora asked cocking his head to one side.

"Just the empty shell someone leaves behind when they become a Heartless." Axel said shrugging.

"Really?" Riku grunted while standing up. "So those things that attacked us in the canyon… those were Nobodies." He stated picking up his blade off the floor.

"Bingo! You aren't as slow as you look."

Riku snarled. "So what does this 'Organization'--" Riku used his index fingers to accent the word Organization with aerial quotation marks. "--want with us?"

"Your service, of course."

"You want to turn us into Heartless?" Kairi asked.

Axel laughed. "I don't know why they sent me to tell you this stuff! You keep guessing ahead!"

Sora counted on his fingers. "Wait, wait, wait! If you turned us into heartless… then wouldn't it be Organization XVI instead of Organization XIII?"

Axel frowned. "You know… I guess we would, but we don't exactly have our thirteenth member, so it would only be XV. So I guess we'll just turn you two into Dusks-- if you even come out right in the first place." Axel said using his index and middle finger to point at Riku and Kairi. "How's that sound?" He said with a fake smile.

"Umm… not so good." Kairi said smiling and backing up to the wall. Axel smiled devilishly.

"Aww… so sorry." He said raising his hand. "But orders are orders." He snapped his fingers and about one thousand Heartless flooded the desert.

"Hang on!" Sora burst out. Axel froze with confusion. "If you don't have thirteen members, then why is it called Organization XIII?"

Axel blinked. "Because… its cooler sounding than Organization XII."

"Oh… well that's true." Sora said shrugging.

Axel groaned, shook his head and disappeared into a dark portal like they had seen in Villain's Vale. Although he was gone they could still hear his voice.

"I'll be back later to get those Nobodies of yours."

Riku and Sora readied their weapons. "Not if we can help it. Sora? Let's go!"

Sora nodded and looked back at Kairi. "Stay back, and scream if they get to close." Kairi nodded and pressed her self against the wall. With a battle cry both boys flung themselves into battle.

-----------

"You're worried." Aerith said placing a hand on Leon's shoulder. Leon looked back at her and then out past the mountains to where the wasteland was.

"Yeah. They're just kids, Aerith, and the King's daughter is probably with them." He said folding his arms across his chest. "I can't help but wonder if they're still alive."

Aerith smiled warmly. "I understand your concern. After all, you practically raised that boy… remember when you first taught him how to hold that sword of his, when it was way too big for him?"

Leon chuckled. "That boy… he tired to swing it once and ended up letting go. It hit Cid in the face."

Aerith laughed out loud and looked out to the wasteland. "They're just fine Leon. They are just fine."

"I hope you're right. I really do."


	11. Heartless

"Sora, help!" Sora plowed his Keyblade into the nearest Heartless and turned to see a heartless about to pounce on Kairi. He ran over while destroying any and all heartless that got in his way. He destroyed the heartless and positioned him self in front of her.

"Thank you!" She breathed. Sora nodded, with no time for a polite response.

Riku was currently having a harder time. He had thrown himself into the heat of the battle and was just swinging blindly not having to worry about if he was hitting anything or not. The heartless had practically formed a huge black blob that was trying to devour the trio. Riku was simply slashing through the blob and watching it slowly disintegrate. The blob didn't seem to be decreasing in size, but the three children were definitely decreasing in energy. Just as Sora had re-fought his way over to Riku the two heard a very shrill scream. Riku looked at Sora nervously.

"Why aren't you guarding her?"

"Cause I thought you needed help!"

"Does it look like I need help?"

"Yes."

"Shut up!" Riku began to try to fight his way back to Kairi but a heartless tripped him and he went under. The darkness was trying to swallow him but he kept slashing and slashing. Soon he heard another scream.

"SORA! KAIRI!" He screamed. He kept trying to fight but the heartless just kept coming. Soon he couldn't see anything and could barely move. "Ok, I have HAD IT!" Riku screamed. He threw the Heartless off and swung his blade as hard and fast as he could. About half the heartless were cleared. Riku stood there stunned. "Ok, how'd I do that?" He asked looking down at his blade. He smirked manically and swung again, and again and again. Each blast more powerful and more devastating than the last. Soon all the heartless were cleared.

"Whoo! Beat that Sora!" He said. Then he began to turn in circles. "Sora? Sora! Oh no…" He turned to the shelter. "Kairi? Sora? KAIRI!" Riku looked around devastated. Then he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down into the big yellow eyes of a small shadow. The shadow raised a unsteady finger and pointed to the shelter. Riku cocked his head. "Oh no…"

He bent down beside the shadow. "You're not going to try to steal my heart are you? Sora?" The shadow's antenna twitched and it pointed to the ground about twenty feet away. There on the ground lay the Keyblade. Riku scratched his head.

"You need the Keyblade? Sora, it's not going to do you any good! You're a Heartless now, its impossible to change someone back. You know that." Riku said sadly. "I guess Kairi's a heartless too, huh?" The Heartless looked up at him wordlessly. He pointed at the Keyblade again. Riku sighed and held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, you win! I'll get it for you." Riku walked over and picked the weapon up. He walked back over and held it at arms length. The Heartless hissed and recoiled at it.

"What? You wanted it!" Riku said holding it closer. The thing hissed again and batted at it.

"Don't you start this with me, Sora. You wanted it!" Riku pushed it forward and the thing sank into the heartless's chest as it were made of butter. Riku let go and leapt back in surprise. The weapon remained in its chest and the Heartless looked down at it as if it were nothing. It hissed once and made a turning motion with its hands. Riku walked up and took the handle. The Heartless continued to make the turning motion with it's hands, and Riku finally caught on. He turned the keyblade until he heard a loud "Click!" Then light began to spew forth from the end of the Keyblade, and Riku's hands flew to his face to block the light. Soon the entire wasteland, or at least as far as the naked eye could see, was engulfed in a horribly bright light. Riku dropped to his knees groping around trying to find Sora. Soon he found Sora's figure and pulled it towards him. It wasn't a Heartless any more. It was Sora, human Sora.

Riku clutched his best friend's shoulders tightly until the light died down. Hestood up shakily, leaving Sora still on the floor. He looked down at him slowly and then back to the shelter. Maybe Kairi was all right too. Sora sat up drowsily.

"What happened?"

"I really don't know." Riku said shaking his head. He pulled his best friend to his feet. "C'mon we gotta go find Kairi!" He said pulling him towards the shelter. Kairi was on the floor surrounded by Heartless.

"Get away from her!" Sora yelled rushing at them. With a quick swipe of the Keyblade the Heartless were cleared. Riku breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to his friend who was relentlessly shaking Kairi.

"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"

"Do you think she lost her heart?" Riku asked.

"No! She couldn't have! She's still Kairi! Kairi!" Sora shook his friend some more and Riku put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to go! Who knows when that Axel guy will come back?" Riku said. "C'mon you get Kairi, we're going home."

------------

The sun beat down on the two's already sweaty faces. Riku was carrying Kairi on his back and Sora was leaning on his shoulder.

"It's so hot…" Sora complained.

"Don't worry. It's almost nightfall." He said sliding under the shade of a rock. He began to cough feebly while holding Kairi over his lap. His vision began to blur as he felt Sora fall against his shoulder. Everything was getting hazy and Sora's body heat was starting to invade his own. Riku coughed some more and tried to reach for the canteen that was strapped to his waist but his arms failed him halfway there. Riku's vision was almost gone when he saw three hazy figures approaching them from the horizon.

"H-hel-lp…" Riku tried to choke out before his vision was lost completely.

---------------

"Sora? Sora, come on wake up!" Sora groggily opened his eyes to see Kairi hovering above him.

"Kairi? I'm so glad you're ok! I'd thought you'd lost your heart…" Sora said squinting.

"Kairi?" The girl said. "Kairi's in the other room. Are you ok?"

Sora shook his head to see that it wasn't Kairi standing over him, but Yuffie. "Yuffie? What are you doing out here?" Sora asked her.

"Out here? Are you dehydrated? Do you need more water? Some food?" Yuffie asked placing a hand on Sora's forehead.

"Out here! In the wasteland!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wasteland? You're not in the wasteland, you're back home." She said motioning around him. "Well, almost. You're in the castle, which is… kind of like home… I guess." Yuffie said putting a finger to her lips.

"In the castle? When'd we get here?"

"When Leon found you out in the Wasteland and brought you back." Yuffie exclaimed sitting down beside him on the bed. "Man, you were in bad shape when they found you." She said shaking her finger.

"Where's Riku?"

"In the room next to this one." She said pointing to the door. "Don't worry he's fine."

"That's good." Sora said settling back into the bed.

"What did you say about Kairi losing her heart?"

Sora's eyes widened.

-----------

"KAIRI!"

"Sora, please, go back to bed! You're not better yet!" Yuffie was tugging on Sora's arm. Sora was currently trying to escape from the room to go to see Kairi.

"No, you don't understand! I need to find Kairi!" He said tugging.

"She's here! Its okay Sora, I promise!" Yuffie said tugging. Sora yanked his arm away and jolted for the door. The door opened in his face and he fell back on the floor. Leon stood over him with a stern look on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked. Yuffie stood up from the floor, where she had fallen when Sora had jerked his arm away.

"Well you see Leon, Sora here was… uh…"

Sora stood up. "I need to see Kairi! I need to see her now! Let me--" Sora fell to the ground in a coughing fit, he curled into a fetal position trying to stop the spasms from rocketing through his body.

"You are not going to see any one. You're too sick." Leon said reaching down the put the boy back into bed.

"I'm not sick! Just a little dehydrated… I just need to drink something." Sora said pushing the older man's arm away. "I'll be fine!" Sora snapped.

"You're not fine. I don't know what it was, but you probably ate something poisonous. Riku's having similar symptoms. You are going back to bed now." Leon said reaching down again. Sora once again pushed his hand away.

"I'm telling you I'm fine--"He went into another coughing fit.

"And I'm telling you, no you're not! Get back in bed now, or I'll make you." Leon said.

"No! I have to see Kairi!"

"Ugh!" Leon grabbed Sora's collar and pulled him up so he could lift him off the ground, over his shoulder and back into bed.

"Stay." Yuffie said poking his head to the pillow when he tried to sit back up.

"Thank you Yuffie, but I have this under control."

Yuffie shrugged. "Whatever you say, boss-man." She said sitting in the corner. Leon groaned and stuck a finger in Sora's face.

"I don't care if I have to tie you down-- you are staying in bed until you get better." He said. "Yuffie, make sure he stays in bed."

"Oh so _now_ you need my help. I see how it is."

"Yuffie, please."

"Well since you said please… I guess I could help you out!" Yuffie said crossing her arms. Suddenly the door opened and Aerith appeared.

"Leon! Riku ran away again!"

"Ugh! Again? Fine I'm coming. You stay!" Leon said pointing at Sora as he ran out of the room.

Aerith watched him go. "Hey Sora, how are you feeling?"

"Fine! I'm telling you I'm not sick!" Sora said trying to sit up before Yuffie pushed him back down.

"I have permission to tie you up you know." Yuffie said pointing.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Aerith said interlacing her fingers. "Sora, you're a sensible person who listens to rules, aren't you?" She smiled.

"Yeah right!" Yuffie laughed. "If he listened to rules, he wouldn't have been banished!"

"Not helping." Aerith pointed out. Sora groaned.

"Ok, _now_ I don't feel too good."


End file.
